switch
by tautophony
Summary: Kaito has a great idea. Gakupo's more than willing to go along with it as long as he's not the one actually doing it, which leaves just one more person who doesn't really have much of a say. / kaito, gakupo, kiyoteru. pwp, threesome. crossdressing and poking fun at weird hentai quotes.


He flipped through the book in his hands before landing on a random page. His eye twitched slightly at the obscene imagery laid before him when he cleared his throat.

"Wow. It's so big. I want, no, _need_ it in me right now. Jam it in as hard as you can, make me feel worthless."

… What?

"Ah. Ah. It's too big, you're going to break me in half. Oh. Ah. Ah. Oh, god. Harder. Ah. Ah."

He flipped the page. This dialogue was _ridiculous_ , but he wasn't one to back down when assigned a task.

"Ah, wait. No. Don't touch me there." Not like it could get any worse. "I'm so embarrassed. Ah. Don't look at me."

On the other side of the room, someone was trying (and failing) to stifle his giggles. Shut up, Kaito.

"It's pumping in and out of me, oh god." Jesus. He'd need to go to church after this. "Fill me up, fill me with your… milk? Does that actually say _milk_?"

That did it. Kaito finally burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and rolling off the couch in his fit. Kiyoteru stared at him with a less than amused expression on his face, watching with half lidded eyes as the man on the floor struggled to regain his composure.

"Please keep going," Gakupo, the other man on the couch, nodded his head as he ignored Kaito's wheezing. "I'm curious to hear how it ends."

"Nothing short of _stupid_ , I bet," Kiyoteru mumbled under his breath as he thumbed over the next page. He was treated with a visual of this well-endowed woman having the most ridiculous expression he had ever seen on a drawing. He frowned. "This isn't hot at all."

Kaito grabbed the edge of the coffee table and shakily pulled himself up from the ground. "Maybe not, but hearing you read those lines out loud while dressed like _that_ is."

Kiyoteru looked down at himself. Oh yeah.

Somehow those two had convinced him to read lines from a raunchy H-manga out loud while wearing a high school female's school uniform (well, it was mostly Kaito's idea, but Gakupo didn't really defend himself much when Kiyoteru confronted him about it).

The skirt was way too short and the shirt cut off barely above his hips – it felt almost indecent, and he most certainly would be putting in a word at the next education department council meeting.

But for now…

"Ah. Ah. It's stirring me up; it's twisting my insides." That sounded painful. "Oh. Ha. Ow." One of the fictional men was smacking the girl's bottom. Was that actually a kink? "It hurts, but it feels so good. Spank me more."

"Well, if you insist –"

"Hands off." Kiyoteru's socked foot struck Kaito in the face before the blue haired man could get any closer. Gakupo silently pulled him back onto the couch by his scarf while shaking his head. "If you want to get into the role so badly, how about we trade places?"

Kaito shook his head. "No thanks, I wouldn't be caught _dead_ ever saying _those_ lines."

He was lucky looks couldn't kill, or else he most likely would have been disintegrated with not a single trace left behind.

"Okay, okay," Kaito laughed nervously – Kiyoteru was usually very passive, but his glares were downright terrifying. "How about you keep reading, and I'll stand behind you and out of your sight."

Kiyoteru felt that he wasn't going to just _stay_ there, but he shrugged. "That's fine."

Kaito nodded eagerly and moved just as he said, out of Kiyoteru's sight and behind the table the teacher was sitting on. Kiyoteru still felt as if he was planning to pull something, but Gakupo's patient figure on the couch reminded him that he still had a story to finish.

Great.

"Oh look, double penetration," he said in a deadpan voice. Where did that other man come from? This book was getting more ridiculous by the panel. "Oh, it feels so good. Mess me up. Make me yours." Which one? There were two guys. "I'm such a bad girl."

Gakupo's calm demeanor was cracking. As long as he didn't lose himself like Kaito did, it wouldn't be so bad… probably.

"Punish me. I've been so bad. Rip through me and make me – aaah?!"

He knew, just _knew_ , that Kaito wasn't going to stay still. What he didn't expect was for Kaito to kneel down low and crawl along the bottom edge of the table so that Kiyoteru couldn't see him just to pop up between his legs.

" _Get your head out of there!_ "

"I'm just helping you get more into the role," Kaito responded innocently. Kiyoteru couldn't even see his face; his entire head was _in his skirt_.

Kaito's hands pushed his thighs apart with ease and before Kiyoteru could smack him away, Gakupo had moved from the couch and grabbed his wrists. "Wh-?!"

"The book's not over yet, Kiyoteru," Gakupo teased lightly, nodding his head towards the open book in the teacher's lap. Kiyoteru was about to retort back when Kaito moved his head forward, pressing his face into his crotch.

"K-Kaito!"

Kaito didn't respond verbally, but rather opened his mouth and… well, Kiyoteru couldn't exactly _see_ what he was doing, but he could most certainly _feel_ it. His face turned bright red and his legs instinctively tried to close, but Kaito's entire body was in the way.

"Keep reading?" Gakupo's voice was low next to his ear, and Kiyoteru shivered. The purple haired man's hands rested on the teacher's hips shortly before moving up, slipping underneath the uniform's top and tracing patterns onto the soft skin.

Kiyoteru took a deep breath and tried not to sound too affected.

"M-make me suffer, ha, ah. Ah. Oh." The rest of the page was just full of lewd sound effects. Go through the motions, don't think too much about it. Kaito was pushing the fabric of his underwear to the side, and –

Oh.

God.

Kiyoteru let out a shaky breath, trying to keep himself composed as the other man started to suck him off. As good as it felt, he refused to let himself actually play the role of the woman in this manga; that idiotic, unrealistic depiction of what sex was actually like…

… Well, maybe women really did do that sort of thing in bed. He wouldn't know.

Kaito's voice came from below sounding rather muffled, and if Kiyoteru had to guess he would assume that the blue haired man said something similar to, " _You gotta keep reading, Kiyo_."

Kiyoteru really didn't want to think too much on why Kaito's mouth was full. Distracting his mind away from that, he turned the pages and started looking for actual dialogue.

"I-It… feels so good. Hah. I'm gonna break… give me everything. I'll take it all; make me stupid." She certainly already had _that_ down pat. "Oh, god. Oh, god… I'm… I think I'm going to-"

Kaito's tongue did _something_ and suddenly Kiyoteru couldn't concentrate on the book at all anymore. His hands became sweaty and started to shake, and he felt way too hot. He felt as if his face were burning up, and his breath started to come in short pants. Something inside of him was building up, growing bigger and bigger until it was too much to hold back…

… and right before that happened, Kaito moved away.

"… Eh? Huh?"

Kaito was laughing, wiping at his mouth with his arm and giving Kiyoteru a devilish grin. "Sorry, Kiyo, but that was _too_ fast."

Kiyoteru was too frustrated to be embarrassed. "At least let me finish!"

"If I did that, then you'd be too tired for us."

It was then that Kiyoteru realized that Gakupo had, at some point, moved away from the two and left the room. The purple haired man walked back in, a bottle in his hand. Kiyoteru eyed the small container before looking back at Kaito, making a face.

"Are… we really going to do that _here_?" Not that the living room was a _terrible_ place for intercourse, but if given the option Kiyoteru would really rather do it in a setting much more appropriate.

"Unless you want to waste a few minutes moving all the way to the bedroom, then absolutely," Kaito confirmed. His smile grew wider. "Doesn't being fucked against a table sound fun, though?"

Kiyoteru's socked foot back in his face was all the answer he received.

Gakupo laughed, circling around the blue haired man and wrapping his arms around Kiyoteru, nudging him off the table and closer towards the couch. Kiyoteru's gaze moved back down to the small bottle in the other's hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Me this time?"

"Well, you're the one in a female uniform, so…"

"Fair enough."

They both sat on the couch, Kiyoteru on Gakupo's lap. The thin fabric of the skirt was lifted and Kiyoteru's underwear was tugged down to his knees. Counting to ten in his head, all Kiyoteru heard was the sound of a bottle's top popping off. A few moments of silence, and then something cold was poking at his backside, making him jump.

"I'm never going to get used to that," he laughed shakily, sounding breathless.

Gakupo murmured a small apology before inserting the first digit.

Kiyoteru let out a shaky sigh, wrapping his arms around Gakupo and pressing his cheek against his shoulder. It didn't take long to get used to the sensation of something being inside of him, but Gakupo was the type of person who overdid things and kept preparing until even long after he was ready. He was the kind of person who was overly cautious.

It was something Kiyoteru could appreciate; Kaito was usually too quick and eager to get things rolling that sometimes things with him could get a bit… rough.

At the moment, it seemed Kaito himself was content just by watching. His pants had already been pulled down and his hand was wrapped around the base of his shaft, working himself up to excitement.

Kiyoteru normally wouldn't like being a show, but for some reason with Kaito he didn't mind.

The one finger inside of him was soon joined by another, and sometime after that was joined by a third. It was the most he could handle at once; neither Gakupo nor Kaito were bigger than those three fingers spread out, anyway.

Despite Kaito's insistence on getting a toy he could stick up there that was bigger than the both of them combined. Absolutely _not_.

Eventually the three fingers were removed and replaced by something else poking around back there. It took only a moment for Kiyoteru to nod his head and give Gakupo the permission to enter.

As the purple haired man started to slowly slide in, Kiyoteru's fingers dug into his back, fingernails making marks on the pale skin. Gakupo likewise pressed his fingers into Kiyoteru's hips, holding the bespectacled male still until he was completely inside.

They stayed like that for a moment before Gakupo started to move, pulling out just a bit before thrusting back in. Kiyoteru shifted his position so that his legs would also wrap around the purple haired man, holding on as he started to bounce and move faster.

"Nnh…" Sweat started to stick his hair to his face and he was feeling extremely hot – even hotter than when Kaito was sucking him. Somehow the clothes he was wearing and the position he was in made everything feel that much more intimate despite the less than desirable location, and he was getting into it.

"Hey, Kiyo!" Suddenly Kaito moved into his field of vision, brandishing the closed hentai manga in front of his face. "You didn't finish reading."

"I… I don't – ah! – want to read _that_ right now, Kaito…!"

"Come on…" He turned to the page Kiyoteru left off on and held it in front of him. "I'll turn the page when you need me to; just keep going."

Kiyoteru bit his lip. Kaito was never going to let this go; may as well do what he wants. "F-fill me up… ahh, I'll remember this shape – my body will remember the shape of your dick; it belongs to _you_ ," and he thought the dialogue couldn't possibly get any worse. "Ah… ah! I'm almost at my limit; make me see stars, I'm yours, yours, yours…!"

"Hearing you say those things while actually getting fucked is a lot more entertaining," Kaito mused, putting the book down. It was practically over anyway. "But hey, don't forget that _I'm_ still here too, okay? Here, come on."

He moved to the other side of the couch and almost had to pry Gakupo's hands off of Kiyoteru so that the bespectacled male could fall backwards into Kaito's arms. It was a bit difficult, but Kaito managed to change their positions so that Kiyoteru's face was almost pressed into the couch; the only thing holding him up was Gakupo's grip on his arms.

Kiyoteru reacted well to the change in position; his body was shaking and his face completely flushed. It was a bit of an embarrassing position but that thought was quickly leaving his brain and being replaced by pure pleasure.

"Here, here," Kaito urged, running his fingers through Kiyoteru's hair and guiding his head towards his crotch. "Return… the favor?"

It took only a split second for Kiyoteru to accept, taking Kaito in with his mouth as much as he could.

"Ah…"

Gakupo moved forward and leaned the side of his face against Kiyoteru's back; the new position allowed him to let go of Kiyoteru's arms and grab at his thighs instead, pulling them back.

Everything felt too stuffy. It was hot and Kiyoteru was sweating; being sandwiched between the two men he lived with definitely was not helping, but he felt his mind going blank and it was getting hard to think. Just keep moving, keep moving…

Gakupo's thrusts were getting faster, and even Kaito was getting desperate. The fingers threading through and pulling at Kiyoteru's hair was getting a bit painful; he just had to hold out for a little bit longer –

Kaito finished first, his hands gripping the brunet's hair tightly. Kiyoteru made a noise of surprise, swallowing on instinct.

Gakupo was the second to finish, and Kiyoteru came not long after. His body trembled as he was filled, his own release spilling out over the couch –

… and then he collapsed as the two pulled out and away from him, all three trying to catch their breaths.

"I… actually did it," Kiyoteru muttered, pressing his face against the couch. "Gross…"

"Huh?" Kaito picked himself off the couch, looking down at the other in confusion. "What is?"

" _You_!" Kiyoteru jabbed a finger into Kaito's stomach without looking up. "You made me swallow!"

Gakupo started cracking up from the other side of the couch. "I forgot you had an aversion to that. Weird that you don't mind it in your ass but you hate the other way around…"

"At least I can get it out of _there_!" Kiyoteru moaned. "You have to take responsibility for this."

"Sure, sure," Kaito waved him off. "Hey, your role's not done yet. Since you were supposed to be that girl in the manga, you have to make double peace signs and smile while covered in cum. It's tradition."

"Absolutely not."

"I'd pay to see it."

Kiyoteru punched him, but it had no energy behind it.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I think I'm going to take a shower," Gakupo declared, standing up from the couch. "I feel sticky and gross."

"Take me with you," Kiyoteru reached out an arm. "Please."

"Are we going to have a threesome in the shower now?" Kaito perked up. "Count me in!"

"Nope," Gakupo shook his head and took Kiyoteru's arm, helping him off the couch. He turned and stared at Kaito through half-lidded eyes. " _You_ are going to stay here and clean up the couch. Kiyoteru made a mess."

Kiyoteru had no response to that but looked down, his face completely red.

"Whaaat? Fine, whatever. Go, enjoy your fun time," Kaito huffed, shooing them away. As they made their way out of the room, he picked up the dropped hentai manga, shuffling through the pages. "Are we really not going to go through this again? I actually had to buy this in person at the bookstore."

One of the bonus pages in the back had a rough sketch of the men filming the hentai star with a video camera with a collar around her neck attached to a leash. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should do something like that sometime…"

"I'll be taking this now," Gakupo's voice came out of nowhere and suddenly the book wasn't in Kaito's hands anymore. The blue haired man, baffled, turned around to see his book disappear in the folds of Gakupo's clothes and Kiyoteru looking rather unamused at him across the room.

Kaito crossed his arms. "You can't deny that it doesn't sound fun!"

"When do you think I should give this back?" Gakupo asked Kiyoteru, ignoring Kaito's cries. "I'm thinking of having him do all the chores for a month first."

"Only a month?"

"Two months?"

"Two months and he has to pay for all our meals."

"Works for me."

"You guuuuuys," Kaito groaned. "Devils, the both of you."


End file.
